Waveland
*Massacre of Waveland |leader=Luke of Orange |merchants=Assortment of slavers |citizens= *Luke of Orange *Isiah Trehern |factions=Slaver Army of Orange |poi= *Port *Slave Market *Slave Pens *Armory *Pawnbroker |ib= *Market *Armory *Brothel }}Just one of the seemingly infinite raider encampments in Mississippi, Waveland is nothing more than a playground for murderous slavers, dangerous drug addicts, and young whores and harlots looking to make a quick buck. Taken over in a bloody massacre in 2268 by the warlord, Luke of Orange, Waveland has become a staging ground for the infamous butcher's slaving teams and the location where many of the most brutal raids in Mississippi emanate. History Pre-War Prior to the Great War of 2077, Waveland was a minor town on the coast in Hancock County, Mississippi. Founded in the 20th century, Waveland was battered by Hurricane Camille in 1969 and barely survived to be recognized as a city by the state of Mississippi in 1972. In 2005, Waveland would again be buffeted by Hurricane Katrina and after major damage would not recover again until around 2030. By the time the damage had been repaired, it was to late as Waveland had been consumed practically by poverty with a median income of $18,625 per household. With a population of twenty-six thousand three hundred and eighty-five people, forty percent of which were unemployed with the rest mainly in the shrimping, crabbing, or fishing industries, Waveland was a dilapidated ghetto in the 2070s and thus dodged a bullet when the bombs fell. The War When the bombs fell in October of 2077, Waveland wasn't even given the honor of being targeted, the closest bomb was over two hundred miles away and subsequently the town survived unaffected for about two weeks, confused of what had plagued the world, they would soon be wiped out by irradiated winds and waters which destroyed the town's modest population, bringing it to around fifty by Christmas. Post-War By early 2078, the only ones left alive in Waveland were those who were capable of supporting themselves off the sea's slightly irradiated bounty, the fishermen. With their small fleet of boats they banded together to try to explore the Gulf and that they did. By 2081 boats from Waveland were all over the Gulf and the town was nothing but a memory. A memory that would be remembered on the deathbed of one Waveland sailor who before dying told his son of his home town of Waveland and claimed that it would be a safe haven for the young man and his family. Drawing a map before going onto the next life, the man's son would follow his father's advice and set sail for Waveland, opening a new chapter in the town's history. In 2117, the town of Waveland was found by the fisherman's son and family with two other families who were brought along. It was from this that a community which would last over a century and a half would start. The three families would begin to form a self-sufficient community, trading, growing vegetables, and fishing to survive. Becoming a haven for gypsy travelers, the town had an inn by 2167 and families settling down annually. Not in a raider infested location their defenses were modest and practically nothing, the town flourished as a haven for travelers and in 2200, the Gulf's third largest brothel would be opened to accommodate the influx of travelers. This would continue until April of 2268 when Waveland was ransacked by the sadistic warlord, Luke of Orange a man whose insatiable lust for blood and butchering was only matched by his equally insatiable lust for rape. Landing in Waveland with a contingent of mercenaries and slavers, Luke of Orange jumped off his boat first, leading his men with a machete in one hand and a revolver in the other hand, hacking and shooting his way through the few residents willing to put up a fight and ordering his men to capture the rest to be sold on the slave market. Claiming the brothel to be among the "spoils of war", the warlord would in character rape his way through it and keep those that his sadistic mindset "liked" as sex slaves to maintain the brothel and sell the rest. Within three months, Waveland was converted to serve as the headquarters for the butcher of Orange. Since the barbaric massacre of Waveland as it has come to be called, the town has been a hotbed for smuggler, mercenary, raider, and slaver activity. Of the close to one hundred and twenty inhabitants, around a hundred are in the employ of Luke of Orange who runs the shantytown from inside his luxurious cluster of rooms located inside the giant bazaar of the town brothel that the warlord worked so hard to renovate. The only people going into Waveland are those really desperate for money, mercenaries looking for work as a slaver, or people looking to buy slaves and the town is a hub of vice with money going into the slavers who fuel the nightlife economy made of prostitutes, drug dealers, gamblers, and pawnbrokers selling guns or other trinkets of relatively little value. Economy Waveland's economy is fueled by the slaving operations of Luke of Orange. His slavers bring in all the slaves and salvage to be offloaded at the markets and assortment of pawnbrokers who take up camp near the large brothel, which is actually a converted office complex which serves as the center of town where all the slavers sleep, the location of the slave pens, and the heart of the economy which is one of night life. This nightlife economy is all around in the stalls and bazaars that wrap around the brothel building. Gambling tables, guns, tattoo artists, chainsaw surgeons, cheap drugs, and even cheaper liquor can all be found in the bazaars along with the occasional harlot willing to perform services out on the street for enough caps to buy some liquor. Government Waveland is ruled by the despotism of Luke of Orange enforced by the guns his slave money hires. There are no laws against theft or murder, and the gutters of the streets around the brothel bazaar often runs red with the blood of whores and mercenaries. The only time action is taken against anyone in the name of law is when one interferes with Luke of Orange's business. Anyone harming a slave marked to be sold or anyone who is standing to close to the warlord when he enters a bipolar fit of rage is subject to the wrath of the law of Waveland, also known as bullets and knives. Besides enforcing a law aimed towards protecting his interests, Luke's despotic government is responsible for paying soldiers so they may funnel the money into the bazaars, hiring raiders, and organizing raids in addition to collecting taxes from businesses and selling slaves to buyers. Defense Waveland is defended by the remnants of the Slaver Army of Orange and their warlord of a Marshall General, Luke of Orange. With a force around one hundred strong consisting of some of the most hardened and brutal mercenaries who have rode with their vicious leader since Orange and the more green mercenaries. This varying gap of skill is the same with equipment and armor, some in the most elite circles don ballistic body armor and are equipped with high grade assault rifles, others wear nothing more than blue jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather vest with an old self defense pistol, hunting rife, or rusted buck knife. In the case that Waveland is ever attacked, it is inevitable that nearly half of the Slaver Army of Orange will perish due to lack of experience, however the vast ammunition stockpiles, explosives, and skill of the inner circle elite ensure that any sizable force looking to take the lair of slavers and vice is in a fight, one they are unlikely to prevail in. Culture The culture of Waveland that engulfs its gamblers, whores, killers, and merchants is simply a philosophy of no regrets and live for today. Murder is seen more as a past time than a sin, as is gambling, taking chems, drinking, whoring, and the beating of slaves. Living in Waveland means that one possesses no moral compass or compassion, is willing to sleep on the streets, wake up with a hangover, lose all their caps to gambling or liquor, and quite literally fight for their lives each day. It requires one to be strong and sinful, those who aren't get beaten, stabbed, or sold as slaves. A common trait of Waveland's people is their rowdy and rugged appearance, they look as though they would fit in with the pirates of Old Tortuga or the Orange Bowl. Outside their brothel bazaar, knife fights are arranged for money, slavers make bets on who can shoot the hardest targets they can find such as who can shoot a cigarette out of a slave's mouth, and occasionally dance drunkenly to the loud pre-war marching music of the United States Marine Corps, Army, and Navy that is played twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Mississippi Category:Raiders